


Все то же самое

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: — Я импровизировала! — де Сарде взмахнула рукой, обошла его боком и двинулась вперед. — Вот что бы вы сделали на моем месте?Васко спрятал вышедшую невеселой усмешку. «Все то же самое, де Сарде, — хотелось ему сказать. — Все то же самое».





	Все то же самое

Ночь укрывает их, будто плащом, но де Сарде все равно кажется, что на улицах Новой Серены слишком светло. Она старательно обходит освещенные участки, перетекая от тени к тени, прячется за стенами и деревянными мостками, облепляющими дома так, как древесные грибы облепляют стволы вековых деревьев на Тир-Фради. Рубен не слишком осторожен: из порта он вышел не таясь и по сторонам особо не посматривает. Де Сарде куда осторожнее — ей не хочется попасться на крючок показной беспечности. Слишком уж высокой может оказаться цена. Она шагает было за угол дома, поспешив за подозреваемым, и тут же ныряет обратно: Рубен задержался у лавки госпожи Клерк и закурил, пользуясь заминкой.

За спиной Гвендолин зашипел Васко — она второпях наступила ему на ногу.

— Простите, — коротко бросила де Сарде и осторожно выглянула.

— Пустяки, мой друг, — негромко отозвался навт. — Он встретился с кем-то?

— Не похоже. Просто курит.

Без Курта, следующего за ней по пятам, а в случае опасности готового сразу оттеснить ее в сторону, Гвендолин чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Еще до наступления темноты она рассудила, что нет никакого резона преследовать Рубена целой толпой, и Курт предложил держаться на расстоянии — ночные улочки Новой Серены подчас кишат жаждущим поживиться сбродом. «Позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе никто не мешал, зеленокровная», — заявил он, а когда она кивнула, соглашаясь, широким солдатским шагом двинулся в сторону. Помрачневшего лица Гвендолин он уже не видел. «Зеленокровная!» — передразнила она, закатив глаза, и надвинула треуголку вперед. Курт по-прежнему делал вид, что не замечает ее красноречивых взоров и утративших прозрачность намеков, а потому...

Рубен продолжил путь к Восточным воротам, и де Сарде усилием воли выкинула непрошенные мысли из головы. С Куртом и их непонятными отношениями, зашедшими в тупик, она совершенно точно ничего не сможет сделать сейчас. А вот выяснить, кому Рубен продает секреты навтов, и арестовать всех замешанных на месте — может.

Гвен тронула Васко за рукав бушлата, привлекая его внимание, и шагнула вперед и в сторону. Она уже приметила нагромождение коробов у настила, ведущего из портового квартала к таверне, и теперь спешила укрыться за ними. От тени к тени, пригнувшись, быстро — когда де Сарде ступила на настил, то чертыхнулась так, как не подобало аристократке — половица прогнулась под ее сапогом и застонала.

По счастью, этот звук утонул в хохоте вываливших из таверны гуляк.

— И где же миледи нахваталась таких выражений? — усмехнулся Васко над ее ухом.

— От вашей же команды и нахваталась, капитан, — шепотом парировала Гвен. Трое пьянчуг, отделившись от товарищей, двинулись к Рубену — отличная возможность перебраться на другую сторону улицы. — Плавание было долгим, а матросы весьма, гм, красноречивы. Не отвлекайтесь.

У Гвендолин легкий шаг — она с одинаковым изяществом пересекает и мощеные улицы, и заросшие высокой травой поля Тир-Фради, порой так напоминающие море, и танцующую под музыку волн палубу корабля. Гвендолин сама похожа на Борей, натягивающий тугие паруса каравелл и отправляющий в бег тяжелые суда. Ветра — вечные спутники мореходов, но стоит им обратиться в грозный шквал — и засвистят похожие на змей снасти, затрещат мачты, и растревоженные волны будут хлестать по бортам хвостами морских чудовищ.

Ветер не усмирить, не подчинить и не удержать.

Де Сарде остановилась так резко, что Васко едва не влетел в ее спину. Она круто развернулась — полы длинного бушлата всколыхнули дорожную пыль — повертела головой, высматривая хоть какое-то укрытие, и тут же подтолкнула Васко в грудь, уверенно шагая к ближайшей стене.

— Что?..

— Он сюда идет! — шикнула Гвен. Она отчаянно искала выход — хоть какой-нибудь, сгодится любой вариант. Прятаться — решительно некуда, бегство — только привлечет внимание. И времени — от силы пара мгновений до того мига, когда Рубен их увидит.

И наверняка узнает.

— А, к черту! — выдохнула де Сарде. Она быстро сорвала треуголку, резким жестом откинула со лба светлые волосы и рывком притянула Васко к себе.

Морские волны затягивают на глубину крепко: сначала накроют с головой, а потом поволокут по дну все дальше и дальше от берега. Их силки прочны: даже навтам, многие из которых с рождения выучены ладить с морем, не всегда под силу укротить своенравные волны.

Поцелуй Гвен утягивал на дно, но и Васко в море не первый год: жизнь среди непостоянства водной стихии научила его принимать решения быстро. Он опустил руку на ее талию — к черту, подумал Васко, рисковать так рисковать! — притянул де Сарде непростительно ближе, развернул ее и прижал к стене, пряча за собой от чужого взгляда. Второй рукой накрыл ее щеку — нежный романтический жест, прячущий зеленую метку.

А еще — едва касался пальцами кончиков ее коротких волос и сожалел, что не улучил мгновения стянуть перчатку.

Шторма, рифы и мели тысячи раз испытывали Васко на смелость. Кто бы знал, что вся она понадобится на суше, в ясный штиль, посреди улиц ночного города.

Гвендолин — море и ветер, вся суть жизни моряка. Когда она целует вот так, почти по-настоящему, когда от ее соленых после прогулки по порту губ захватывает дыхание, забыться и утонуть кажется единственным, что осталось в этой звездной ночи.

И Васко тонет. Пусть поцелуй Гвендолин — лишь игра и притворство, он ответит ей искренне. Иначе и не умеет.

Морские волны накатывают — и отступают. Де Сарде отступила так же внезапно — только что была рядом, только что прижимала ладони к груди, а теперь — отстранилась и нахлобучила треуголку на место.

— Он свернул, — буднично сообщила она, все еще глядя на поворот улицы за спиной Васко. — Надо бы поспешить, пока не ушел слишком далеко.

— Миледи...

— Я импровизировала! — де Сарде взмахнула рукой, обошла его боком и двинулась вперед. — Вот что бы вы сделали на моем месте?

Васко спрятал вышедшую невеселой усмешку. «Все то же самое, де Сарде, — хотелось ему сказать. — Все то же самое».


End file.
